Mathematical models of microcirculatory structure and function are developed from conceptual models into systems of coupled ordinary and/or partial differential equations. Methods of solution of these nonclassical formulations are developed and tested, and satisfactory cost effective methods are used to explore the properties of these models. The model simulations are interpreted in terms of microcirculatory physiology. One objective of this project is to study whole organ response and organ tissue level phenomena by means of mathematical models in an effort to determine relationships between variables that govern the organ response to physiologic challenges.